Prophecy
in the midst of making a Prophecy]] A prophecy is a prediction made by a Seer. They may be stored in spun-glass objects usually referred to as Prophecy Records. Making a Prophecy A Seer begins reciting a prophecy involuntarily, entering a trance-like state and uttering in an altered voice. As is the case with Sybill Trelawney, the Seer seems not to remember the event, and is left exhausted. On at least one occasion, Trelawney, after reciting a prophecy, assumed she had "dozed off". Known Prophecies by Sybill Trelawney One with the power to vanquish Voldemort Trelawney's first known prophecy was witnessed by Albus Dumbledore in 1980, foretelling the birth of a boy who would be capable -- though not assured -- of defeating Lord Voldemort, that Voldemort would "mark him as his equal", and that either the boy or Voldemort would ultimately kill the other. This boy was revealed to be Harry Potter. Harry was completely unaware of the Prophecy until it was revealed to him by Dumbledore after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Servant rejoining Master Trelawney's second known prophecy was witnessed by Harry Potter in 1994 -- it foretold Peter Pettigrew's imminent return to Voldemort's service. Ministry of Magic's records Main Article: Prophecy Record A Prophecy Record is a spun-glass, spherical object used to record a prophecy. The orbs contain swirling mist and are kept in the Hall of Prophecies inside the Department of Mysteries. Many were subsequently destroyed in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Only those mentioned in the Prophecy can remove the record from the Hall. Battle of the Department of Mysteries Main Article: Battle of the Department of Mysteries Baited by false visions of Sirius Black suffering under torture at the Ministry of Magic, instilled within his mind by Voldemort's use of Legilimency, Harry Potter, along with Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ginevra Weasley and Luna Lovegood rushed to the Ministry in the hopes of rescuing Sirius. Using the details withing Harry's vision to guide them, the group located the Hall of Prophecies, where Ron found a prophecy Record inscribed with Harry's name. It read: :S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D :Dark Lord :and (?) Harry Potter S.P.T are the initials of Sybill Patricia Trelawney; A.P.W.B.D, the initials of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. A question mark (?) was used in place of the as-of-then uncertain subject of the prophecy. Unbeknownst to the group, Death Eaters lay in wait for Harry to retrieve the Prophecy Record. Harry, seeing his name was on it, took it, causing the Death Eaters to reveal themselves. They subsequently chased the group through the Department of Mysteries, in an attempt to steal the Prophecy Record. During the following violence, the Record fell from Harry's pocket, was kicked away accidently by Neville, and smashed. Behind the scenes *In the film version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, an echo of the prophecy, told by Sybill Trelawney, is heard while Harry is holding it. In the book, though, he hears it from Professor Dumbledore . *Also in the film; instead of the Prophecy breaking while Neville is holding it, it is broken when Lucius Malfoy is struck by Sirius Black in front of the Veil. Lucius attempts to catch the falling orb but fails, and it smashes on the rocks. *Also in the film, the prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort is shortened from that made in the book. *In the video game version of Order of the Phoenix, the prophecy is destroyed when Harry gives it to Sirius, who deliberately drops it. *In the film version of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, the wording of the prophecy related to Peter Pettigrew's escape and rejoining with Voldemort was changed. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' Category:Prophecies Category:Magic Category:Divination